


Church

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Comic, Dark, Devotion, Fanart, Frankly will I ever grow up, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Songfic, Unhealthy Devotion, Yes like in the good old days..., unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: "If you were church, I'd get on my knees..."





	Church

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo apparently, you can't give me a devotion song without making me think of our sweet sinammon roll. This time, some art happened.

  
  
  



End file.
